The Rolscreen Company, Pella Iowa, pioneered the roll up type screen. A more recent version of their window screen is disclosed in the Van Klompenburg patent 4,702,297, issued Oct. 27, 1987. A spring powered roll is provided in the header over the window and hand operated control levers are provided on opposite sides of the screen for engagement with vertical guide members to hold the screen in a desired position against the upward pull of the spring. In this type of roll screen staples are attached to the screen side edges to keep the screen from pulling out of the side guide channels. This is acceptable when the screen is made of metal.
The use of fiberglass screens which are very light, thin and flexible do not hold staples well and thus a different type of holding means is needed for the sides of a roll type fiberglass screen to seal it against insects and to keep it intact against wind pressure. A screen holding means should also overcome the upward pull of the spring on the screen. The screen holding means should also engage and disengage the side edges of the screen automatically as the screen is lowered and raised.